Closets
by paintinglies
Summary: So now Alex was stuck in a freaking closet with Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo until midnight with no way out whatsoever. Okay, so she's been the same room for him for more than a night, but this is a coat closet. Doesn't that count for way more than a room?


A/N: I don't really have anything to say. Just a mildly graphic scene and some swearing. No actual smut, I don't think I'm ready for that yet! Characters might be a little OOC. Well, what are you waiting for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, but I wish I owned David Henrie. He's so sexy. Haha.

* * *

><p>It all started out with a party. A party she never should've gone to. It was stupid Gigi's party anyways, at her big freaking mansion, in her big freaking neighborhood, with her big freaking chocolate fountain.<p>

Okaaay.

So the chocolate fountain was cool. It was like, what, 6 feet tall with _real _imported Belgian chocolate and the assortment of fruits that came from Mexico directly to her house? Yeah, Alex couldn't really miss this.

And anyways, everyone was invited, including all the weird freshmen and Justin and Zeke, so it would only make sense that she was invited too.

Except she wasn't.

When StupidGigi (that was her name now, because whoever didn't invite Alex Russo to their party was obviously maimed in the brain) and her sluts were handing out the invitations she made sure every single freaking person in all of Tribeca Prep got one.

Except for her.

StupidGigi made sure that she gave Alex her signature sneer with a stench of gross Abercrombie perfume instead. Alex's wand made sure StupidGigi got a good spraying right at the crotch when she bent down to get a drink from the water fountain. (Well, Alex could've done much, _much_ worse to StupidGigi, but she really didn't want to get in trouble with Mr. Laritate. And Mr. I'm-Such-A-Goody-Two-Shoes-That-I-Forgot-How-To-Have-Fun, or in other terms, Justin.)

But of course, StupidGigi made one flaw. StupidGigi also gave Justin an invitation. And on the invitation it stated that you were allowed to bring one guest. (And Alex was guessing that StupidGigi wanted to get all the seniors to bring their college friends.) So Alex was planning on dragging Justin to the party (since when he had gotten his invitation, he had carelessly thrown it into a nearby trashcan, and triumphantly noted to the nearest person that he wasn't going to the party because he and Zeke were going to the 10th Annual Adolescent Science Convention.) and forcing him to take her as her guest. (Harper was away on vacation with her parents to Australia.) And it worked. (Three temper tantrums, five pranks, and six pouts later.) Justin called Zeke to tell him that he couldn't make it to the Science Convention, and that was that.

And so they went. Alex dressed casually, midnight blue skinny jeans, dusty brown cowboy boots, an embroidered chiffon top and a smooth sky blue scarf. Justin panicked and accidentally wore his boxers over his pants and his shirt over his suit that Alex had to hand him a gray v-neck, jeans, and converse before he made another faux-pas. ("Jesus Justin, the party's not illegal. Calm down.")

Alex had been riding in the passenger seat, turning up the radio to drown out Justin's babble on "being home by 10" and "absolutely NO alcohol or drugs". She promptly rolled her eyes, and put her head on Justin's shoulder, and started to poke fun at Justin's rant. Though Alex wouldn't admit it, she loved the way Justin laughed, Justin smiled, and how it felt so right sitting next to him. But as soon as the thought came, it disappeared because Justin slammed on the brakes, causing Alex to swear like a sailor, which made Justin start his verbose lecture on swearing and how absolutely horrible it was for you. Alex rolled her eyes again, and patted Justin on his back, telling him to "calm himself". Justin turned beet red and left his thoughts about swearing into another world where Justin was "perfectly okay" and was "very calm, thank you very much" and Alex, as usual, had proceeded to ignore him.

And this is where our story starts. Gigi's house, 7:04 PM.

When they arrive at the party, they were already a few minutes late ("4 minutes and 34 seconds late!" Justin says his tone urgent. "Oh my gosh, calm yourself. This was _exactly_ what I was talking about.") and StupidGigi and her posse were standing at the door, asking for invitations. Justin hands them his crumpled up gold slip of paper to a blue-eyed girl, who started to eye him and threw a seductive smirk. Alex immediately seized his arm ("Ahem, he has a _girlfriend_."), gave the poor girl a death glare, and pushed Justin away to a quiet corner where he couldn't embarrass himself. ("What? I don't have a girlfriend!")

(Still Stupid) Gigi's parties were supposed to be legendary, and Alex had to agree, it was. People were already sharing drinks, (no doubt, spiked) and grinding each other as if there was no tomorrow. A Katy Perry number blasted from the huge speakers, making everyone deaf to whoever got within a 5 feet radius from it. Pushing past two guys who tried to touch her butt, Alex went straight to the chocolate fountain. Of course, it was love at first sight. Alex was skeptical about the height but it was as big as everyone said it was. It was definitely _at least_6 feet tall, with rich brown chocolate running down the sparkly exterior. At the top it was decorated with a large cherubic baby, Cupid to be exact. He was also decked out in the shiny golden hue, and the whole look was paradisaical. Alex quickly grabbed a strawberry and held it right against the running liquid heaven and took a bite. A bittersweet tang rattled around her tongue, and Alex was in paradise.

Suddenly, a tall boy backed into her, causing Alex to drop her fruit and drink, and she jolted out of her chocolate-fruit heaven. Alex, evidently not pleased with this, looked up with a twisted face, when soothing green orbs met fiery chocolate ones.

Everything stopped for a moment.

"Oh. Hi," Alex giggled, moving her eyes up and down the stranger. She took in everything she saw. Golden ruffled hair, soft emerald eyes, petite nose, full lips, and definitely tall. At least 6 feet, if not taller.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, it's just really crowded in here-"

"No, it's fine, totally fine." Alex lightly placed her hand on his arm, with a bashful expression replacing the sour look that had previously occupied her face.

He grinned. And all of a sudden, he was swooping down, and leaning on Alex; he placed his lips on hers, and _kissed her_.

So this isn't how she wanted it to happen, but that was okay too.

Alex kissed this mystery guy back, (hell, she didn't even know his name) and ignored the clatter of something dropping to the expensive tile floor.

Finally, the mystery guy let go, and gently pushed Alex away. He chuckled, as if to say _I'm amazing_, and Alex smiled shyly.

He smirked, before adding, "Want a drink?"

She nodded, still woozy from what had just occurred, and held her place at the table behind her.

Clearly the chocolate fountain wasn't the only dessert that was being served tonight.

She looked around her, and found that it was definitely more packed. She bit her lip, and spotted Justin who looked absolutely, completely lost. Alex watched as her brother walked around trying to fit in with the crowd, nodding at all the cool guys and girls. Alex could've almost sympathized for Justin, if it wasn't so funny watching Justin walk like his pants were about to fall off. She giggled to herself, thinking about how dorky/cute her brother was, before pushing that thought out of her mind.

The boy came back, and they talked for a bit. Alex learned that the boy's name was Jackson, and that he was an extremely hot senior. (Well, the extremely hot part was Alex's own judgment, but she was sure many others would consider it a fact.) The more she drank, the funnier she felt, and, well, the more she needed to _go_.

"Hey want to come over my house? We'll probably get more privacy there, if you know what I mean." He laughed, and smiled hopefully, and Alex blushed, her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

Okay, so he was a senior. There was a chance that he was going to go all creeper and try to date-rape her or something, but if he did, Alex could totally kick him in the balls and run, right? "Yeah, I guess. Just let me go the bathroom first." Alex rolled her eyes and grinned, in an effort to look casually bored, and stumbled off to Gigi's bathroom, screaming with joy inside.

Almost there, Alex thought. The golden doorknob was just within reach now, when a shadow of a hand stretched out and grabbed her upper right arm. Alex quickly sobered up to react, and pried the hand off her arm, and elbowed whoever was behind her. (And Justin said that repeatedly watching Miss Congeniality wouldn't give her any karate skills. Psh.)

"ALEX!"

She whipped around, expecting to see some creepy freshman (or that scary kid Ty who had stalked her since the 7th grade) but standing there, clutching his stomach was her very own brother, Justin Russo.

She let out a large sigh of relief. "Shit Justin, you freaking scared me."

Justin flicked his head up, his silver eyes swimming with equal parts of exasperation and agitation towards Alex. "Language, Alex. I have told you _countless_ times not to swear. It's not ladylike. Come to think of it, I just told you before we came here, and you refused to listen. You refuse to do any―" Before any other words of chastisement could leave his mouth, Alex clasped her hand over Justin's mouth, dragged him into a nearby closet and shut the heavy wooden door, pulling the string that turned on the light along the way.

She let go of his mouth and rolled her eyes.

"And I have told _you_ countless times to shut up, because _no one really cares_." She crossed her arms over her chest, watching her brother to see how he would take her words.

He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward, the way he did when he was peeved at Alex, and looked at her with large eyes. "An exaggeration Alex. Though I do know that some people in my life really don't care," his eyes flashed towards Alex and she gave him a sly smirk. "I can name off a few that do care about what I say. For example, Mom. Dad. Zeke. Harper. Yes, Harper, your best friend cares about me." Alex shook her head and leaned over and put her head to her knees, trying to suppress the laughter tangled in her throat. "But anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk to you about Jackson."

The mention of Chocolate-Fountain-Boy caught Alex off-guard, and she ogled at Justin. What could Justin, her dorky older brother, possibly know about Jackson, the impressively hot/sexy/hot senior? "What? How do you know him?" She shot out, her hands crossed back in front of chest in defense for her boyfriend. (Well, almost, because after tonight, she was totally hitting a one-way ticket towards extreme jealousy from Gigi.)

Justin surveyed her face, and Alex saw the serious glint in his light eyes. "He's―he's a senior Alex. He's in my grade."

Alex let out an annoyed huff of breath. "I know that Justin. I'm not stupid."

"No, no, it's just not that, he's a player, and he — he takes advantage of girls. He basically charms girls so he can get into your ― _ahem_ ― pants." Justin finished quietly and licked his lips, glancing up at Alex with a sorry look on his face, as if it was his fault that Jackson was dirty lying jerk-ass.

Nevertheless, Alex donned her signature "I-don't-give-a-shit" façade and shot her fiery ball back. "What if I wanted Jackson to fuck me?" Alex watched Justin flinch at the word, giving extreme satisfaction to her, but a headache for him.

"Look, Alex, I don't want you doing anything that you'll regret later on in life. I don't want your first time to be with someone that you met at a party and probably won't remember. Even if you don't care about me, I care about you Alex. I don't want you to end up getting pregnant of contracting an STD."

Alex already had a retort with the words "birth control" and "condoms" all ready and rolled up on her tongue, but somehow, they died into small pieces of no importance, and instead she felt hot tears forming in the very corner of her eyes. (Because it hurt, it _hurt_ that he would think that she doesn't care about him at all because that's a lie, a big lie, because she really _does_ care for him.)

_Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. _Alex's mind was clogged up with too many thoughts of Jackson or Justin or Jerk, and she needed to get out of the cramped closet. "Whatever. I'm leaving," Alex drawled in a muffled voice. She reached for the doorknob and turned it, but the door refused to budge. She tried a few more times anxiously, but the only thing that changed was her own facial expression that morphed from upset to _even more_ upset.

"What?" Justin asked impatiently, craning his neck to try to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

Alex turned around, hoping her eyes weren't too blotchy from rubbing them, and told him the predicament. "The door's locked."

Justin widened his eyes, and grabbed the doorknob, attempting to rotate it desperately. "But ― but ― but it can't be! This door only locks with a key, and how would anyone possibly know to stick this specific key into this specific keyhole!" He started to sputter furiously, (a bad habit he received from his mother ―only Theresa babbled in Spanish) and let out a large shout. "Fuck!"

Alex jolted forwards, surprised her brother actually swore. "What did you just say?"

But Justin ignored Alex, and continued to talk to himself in a jittery manner, occasionally spurting out bits of random information and pacing back and forth (if that was possible in a 5 by 5 closet) carefully stroking his chin. All of a sudden, he crouched down and pointed to the look, grinning deviously like a 7 year old boy who just figured out how to steal a cookie before dinner.

"Someone," he said, "must have stuffed something long and hard into the hole." (At this point Alex giggled and muttered "that's what she said!") "And that jammed the lock! Now if I can get it to open…" Justin started examining the silver doorknob, inspecting for any opening that he could utilize in opening the door.

"Psh. Easy," Alex droned, her salty tears already dried up on her pretty face. "I have my wand, remember?" She pulled out her red wand from her cowboy boots, and tapped it on her hand instinctively before she waved it in a swishing motion.

"_I'm done with Justin's crazy talk, so go and open this stubborn lock._"

Alex and Justin stared at the door expectantly, waiting for the door to swing open, or even a click, or something, but nothing, not even a slight change happened.

"Wait, Alex, didn't Dad mention the magic's out today?"

"I dunno, you expect _me_ to listen?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I don't!"

"You should! Parents tell you something, you listen. It's called _manners_, Alex, in case you didn't know."

"I never said I had any manners!"

"It's something people do regularly, and I really think you should start being more polite to people."

"I don't need my brother dictating my life for me! In fact, I don't need anyone to tell me what to do! I'm perfectly capable of handling situations _myself_."

"And yet when Jackson tells you to come over because he wants to have sex with you, you totally just follow him around like some sort of lovesick puppy."

A heavy silence blanketed the two Russo siblings, as Alex was speechless. _How dare he, how dare he think that I would've gave into Jackson_. Alex's mind scrambled, her head hot and her temper flailing.

"I wouldn't have." Alex's soft voice chopped the tension in half but it was still drifting, floating into their two bodies.

"Whatever, Alex, just call Dad or something and have him pick us up. I just want to get out of here."

"Fine." She sniffled and reached into her pocket for her Blackberry, when she found nothing in place. She wracked her mind as to where she could have possibly put it when her brain played an image in her head: _she dropped it while kissing Jackson. _"Shit."

Justin's head moved up heavily, his voice dripping with displeasure. "What? Don't tell me you lost your phone."

"I did not!"

"Then where is it?"

Alex's almond eyes cast downward glances, and she crossed her arms. "…I dropped it. Near the chocolate fountain."

He sighed, and averted his eyes towards the door. Finally, he slowly brought his balled up fists to the oak door and banged loudly while calling for help, almost reluctantly, as if it was a last resort. A trashy Ke$ha tune and the party-goers' whoops drowned Justin's shouts and he turned around staring at Alex angrily.

"You know, it would be nice if you actually _helped_."

"Psh. Help, shmelp. Not in my vocabulary, Justin." Alex attempted to hide her red eyes by rubbing her them with her periwinkle scarf.

Justin only stared at her blankly, before taking out his own iPhone and fidgeting with it. "It's 10 o'clock. And there's no signal here. I guess we just have to wait until Gigi's parents come home. They're bound to see the broken lock." He sat down on the closet floor and started to flip through his iPhone. Alex mimicked his moves and hugged her legs, playing with a piece of thread abandoned on the beige shag carpet of the closet.

So now she was stuck in a freaking closet with Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo until midnight, when the party ended, with no way out whatsoever. A whole freaking night. (Okay, so she's been the same room for him for more than a night, but this is a coat closet. Doesn't that count for way more than a room?) Alex was pretty sure that Gigi locked her and Justin in the closet by "accident" just to get back at her and will also "accidentally" forget to unlock it and leave her with Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Jr. for the rest of the night, or even worse, until morning. (When Gigi's parents came back from wherever they were and see two strangers sitting in their coat closet while everyone else lay wasted on their floor. Not pretty.)

Ugh, seriously, God must hate her or something.

She was left in a room with Justin, a useless wand, an iPhone, and a bunch of designer coats.

iPhone.

iPhone.

_iPhone. _

Suddenly Alex pounced on Justin, her hands lunging for the iPhone in his hands. Justin, who saw Alex's intentions at the last second, swiped his right hand up so Alex couldn't reach. Alex now sitting in Justin's lap, stretched her left arm up high to try and snatch the phone, but to no avail. She pouted and Justin smirked, and began to wave the phone above his head, which he immediately deemed as a bad idea. He found that Alex's butt was rubbing right where his crotch was situated, causing a bit of a _problem_ down there. Giving up, he threw the iPhone behind Alex, and she grabbed it, quickly entering the password she memorized since Justin got the iPhone.

"Ha, I win." Alex mocked, tapping on his texts and reading them. "Seriously, you need to stop texting Zeke in your alien language. It scares people."

Blushing, Justin attempted to hide his growing hard-on, and only replied with a grunt. Taking notice of Justin's suspicious behavior, Alex narrowed her eyes and stared at Justin with a curious glint in her dark orbs. "What are you hiding?"

Justin's eyes bulged and quickly avoided Alex's sly leer. "N-Nothing. I-I'm not hiding anything." He shifted around, trying to find a better position to be in without getting Alex interested.

"Psh, come on Justin. You think I, the Queen of Lying, would believe _that_." She began to crawl over to the other side of the closet where Justin sat uncomfortably. He threw Alex a warning look, which encouraged her even more. She grasped Justin's wrists and pulled with all her might to get even a small glimpse of what Justin was hiding. He resisted valiantly, his hands holding firmly between his legs, but Alex was too quick. She immediately slid her right hand in between Justin's hands and his jeans, grabbing the "hidden object", which instantly instigated an involuntary groan from Justin. Alex, who by now realized what she had really grasped, pulled her hand away promptly, her mouth forming a little "o". Justin briskly turned his back on Alex, hiding his crimson face. Silence permeated throughout the room, and Alex cleared her throat loudly and crawled over in front of Justin and grabbed his crotch once more, this time fondling the bulge in his pants. He shuddered at his little sister's touch, immersing himself into the experience, until he shot up and grabbed his little sister's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" His eyes flitted between Alex's working hands and her murky brown eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

He breathed in sharply, remaining in the same position for a few minutes before, swiping Alex's hand away. "No."

Undaunted, Alex's nimble fingers hovered over the button and zipper of his jeans. She lied on her stomach and carefully undid his jeans and looked up at him seductively. "Yes."

"No." But Justin made no effort to stop his little sister and he allowed her to pull down his jeans.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." The lump between his legs was becoming more prominent through his boxers. Alex got up onto her knees and snatched his hard-on more fiercely, pressing her nose onto his along the way up. "_Yes_."

But Justin gave no retort this time as Alex pressed her body against his and slid back down, snapping the elastic waistband of his boxers before pulling them all the way down, causing Alex's eyes to bug out. (And maybe he felt a_ little_ smug.)

"Damn Justin, when did you get so big?" Her voice was husky, scratched up by the lustful pleasure pulsating throughout her lower abdomen. "Last time I took a bath with you, you were like, what, 2 inches?" She bit her lip and one corner of her mouth furled upwards, and Justin's penis twitched, despite the fact that his face was twisted into a scowl. Her slender fingers closed around his manhood one by one, squeezing it ever so slightly, and she began to pump up and down, compelling a low groan of pleasure from Justin. (And maybe if he closed his eyes, he could forget that the girl giving him a handjob was _his sister_.)

And so Justin sat there for a few minutes, enjoying Alex's fingers, when she bent down and licked the very tip of his penis, and Justin jerked up. "What are you doing!"

"Tell me you don't like this Justin. Tell me you don't want my sexy pink lips sucking your huge dick." She lowered her mouth down onto his shaft and swirled her tongue all over it while looking up from underneath her thick eyelashes and Justin admitted defeat. A white light blasted through the corners of his body and his tense back was instantly undone, coming right into Alex's throat. Her head shot up before his orgasm was fully over, and the white sticky mixture expelled onto her face, landing on the tip of her nose and the corner of her mouth.

And then it struck him.

He let his freaking little sister give him a blowjob.

And he _liked_ it.

(It's amazing what a small closet can do to people.)

* * *

><p>AN: Not much closure, I know. I might write an alternate ending (where Alex and Justin go full-on out, if you know what I mean) or a sequel which will be more serious than this piece. Please tell me if there are any grammatical errors, I would like to fix them. Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
